True Love
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Will Kimberly realize who has always held her heart.


Jason Lee Scott entered the room and immediantly felt the tension in it. The former Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger sighed and looked around the room to the other three people in it. He envied Justin Stewart the blue turbo ranger, Adam Park former 2 Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Black Ninja Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger and current Green Turbo and Tanya Sloan the former Yellow Zeo Ranger and the current Yellow Turbo Ranger who had managed to escape the the room before the argument started. He looked at his best friend Thomas Oliver the former Green and White Mighty Morphin Ranger, White Ninja Ranger, Red Zeo and current Red Turbo Ranger. He switched his gaze to Katherine Hillard Tommy's current girlfriend and former Pink Ninja Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger and current Pink Turbo Ranger. He shifted his eyes to the last person in the room Kimberly Hart former first Pink earth Power Ranger, best childhood friend and secret crush. He had been awaiting this momement sinced they had come to Angel Grove for them to complete their move. Also since they had been rescued from Murranthis by the Turbo Rangers. The tension in the room got stornger finally he cleared his throat and hell practically let loose.

T: Why Kim? Why did you send the letter?

Kim: Tommy I sent it because I was afraid.

T: Of what.

Kim: That you were going to dump me for Kat.

T and Kat: WHAT!

Kat: Look, Kim I love Tommy but I respect your wishes so I would've never interfiered.

Kim: Yeah right(scoffs)

T: (Starting to get pissed) First off Kim I would've never dumped you. Second don't talk about Kat my girlfriend like that. And three I know your lying and that you broke up with me for a guy that then dumped you two days later. Just because your not my girlfriend anymore does not mean I'm out of the loop.

Kim: (Starting to cry) I thought that after he broke u uu up with me yo you were go gonn gonna commme affteeerr me.  
T: Well you were wrong.I was heart broken and I was lucky Kat was there for me( Kat blushes and ducks her head) Any way its made me realize that I had puppy love for you and not true love.

Kim: (Practically sobbing) What? At the same time Kat and J: WHAT?

T: Yeah I dont love you anymore. I loved you but as you were away I started when you wrote the letter it hurt but soon after the pain faded because I started to unlove you my love started fading and it dissapered. Im sorry but its true.

Kim:whahhat

T: Look I'm sorry. But we weren't ment to be.

Kim: (Stoped sobbing) Your right the pain is gone.( Moved closer to him) Friends.

T: Friends (Gives her a hug) So lets get home.

J: Yeah

Kat notices Jason and Kim giving eachother looks.

Clears throat Kat: Come on Tommy. Lets go uuhh check the engines.

T: Wait what but the engines are fine.(Kat gives him a stare)  
Kat: (hisses) Lets go check them. (Kim catches on)

T: (Still clueless) But why.

Kat practically dragging him away: Umm we will catch up with you later.

T: (finally realizes) Oh Yeah we'll catch up.

They exit.

J:What was that all about.(Moments pass in silence)

J:(clears throat) Soooooo

Kim: So

J: Umm so now your single.

Kim: I guess thats what it looks like.

J: Do you want to um maybe possibly go and get something to eat.

Kim: Are you asking me out.

J: Noo noo maybe possibly only if you want to but its your ch(Gets cut off somewhere in the middle of the sentence.)

Kim jumps onto him and kisses him. Jason loses his balance and hits the floor with Kim still on him. After the make out session.

J: Would you like to go out with me.

Kim: Hmmhm.! What took you so long.

J: Uhh shyness I don't know. So its a yes.

Kim: Yeah.

They kiss the room 5 faces have just seen and heard everything. And are extremely happy.

Tanya: Yes!

Adam: Finally(He turns and hugsTanya)  
Tommy: Thank God they deserve eachother.

Kat: Oh yeah Trini and Aisha owe me 50 bucks each.

They other 4 all gape at her.

Kat: What?

Justin, Tommy, Tanya, and Adam: You made a bet.

Kat: Yeah

Tommy: Really

Kat: Ohh shush. Me Trini and Aiash have been trying to get them together forever and we made a bet to see who would get them if you escuse me I have to call them. (Before she exits she grabs Tommy and kisses him)  
Adam: You;ve got an awesome girlfriend.

Tanya: Hmmhm

Adam: But your the one for me babe

Tanya: Right

Tommy: is a wonder(Looking at the australian blonde on the phone on the other side of the room)

The six lovers each day dream about eachother leaving poor Justin to say.

Justin: What the heck.


End file.
